pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamy Princess 2018:Wake Up! Queen!!! Live by Sandia María
Idol:Sandia María Song:Ghost Rule Coord:White Swan Coord Cyalume Coord:Holic Trick Cyalume Coord Before Live Ginagi:Marí.... María:I Know I Know I Must be more expressive Ginagi:*smile* Be Yourself Maria María:Hai *smile* Yuriko:MARIA! MARIA! MARIA! Shion:Ganbatte Baka María:SHION! Laala:María!!! *hugs her* You Can ^^ María:*nods* Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropiate number of MyTickets for your Coord, you can also scan your friend's tickets. María:Idol Time! Countdown! Meganee:A Very Extravagant Queen,The combination of white and black highlights your brown hair and reddish eyes María:White Swan Coord!!! Live María:Here Is Their Queen My Pawns Fans:MARÍA~SAMAAAAAA!!!!!!! María:I Know that in My Interview I Was Very Bad..But The Next Opportunity I'll Do Better,This Live is for Their and for My Friends,I LOVE EVERYONE Fans: *fanchat* We Love She! She Love Us! She's So Cute! She's Our Queen! She's Sandia María!!! ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ ღ♡ღ Doudatte ii koto wo Uso tte haite modorenai Jikou nante yattekonai Ubatta you ni ubawarete Kyou datte kanawanai Omotta you ni damasenai Kusatte iru boku ni wa Kusatta mono ga wakaranai Oide koko made sutei Kakushite shimattanda Mee dee boku to wakatte mo Mou dakishimenakute iinda yo Mee dee boku ga wakattara Mou ichido waratte kureru ka na Making Drama! Switch On! Maria is apparently in a castle that falls apart and is crying non-stop, and behind it seems to be the shadow of someone who has chained ???:*laugh* You can never be free, you are so pathetic and devil, believing only in your friends María:*she gets up weakly and starts singing* ???:What are you doing? María:*flashback* (Salma:Nee~ Mafer Remember that when you are alone without help I will be there to help you, and although I may not be there, you should wake up by yourself, and show everyone who you are) María:You can never tell me who I am! I have hope and in spite of the fact that maybe tomorrow everything can disappear, I will continue fighting and I will continue being myself María sing more louder and The Illusion of the castle disappears as the sun comes out again and Maria sits on a cloud María:Never Stop Fighting! The Sun will always come back! Brilliant as The Sun! Tarinai mono wo nozondara Boku ja nai boku ni deatta yo Sore demo mae ni susunda No kurakura shichau yoru mo Cyalume Time!!!! Mee dee boku to wakatte mo Mou dakishimenakute iinda yo Mee dee boku ga wakattara Mou ichido waratte kureru ka na Mee dee boku wo shikatte yo Shoujikimono ga yumemitai nara Mee dee boku wo sabaite yo Saigo made amaete shimau no wa Mee dee boku wo abaite yo Mou jiki owaru kono sekai kara Mee dee boku to odotte yo Saisho kara inai to wakatteta? Aah! Maboroshi datte shirunda yo Usotsuki datte shirunda yo Bourei datte shirunda yo Kuuhaku datte shirunda yo Doudatte ii koto wo uso tte haite modorenai Jikou nante yattekonai ubatta you ni ubawarete Tarinai boku wo aishite yo Ego-mama ga boku wo sodateta no Kimi ni wa boku ga mieru ka na Kodoku na piero ga Category:Sandia María Category:María Live Category:Live Category:Solo Live Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1